


The Asset

by SebuckianStan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebuckianStan/pseuds/SebuckianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier isn’t allowed questions, but if he were he wouldn’t ask why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asset

If he were allowed questions, he wouldn’t ask why. He knows why. He fights for a cause, and his particular set of skills are a blessing to mankind. The organization he works for is a blessing to mankind. And he just happens to be the best at wiping out potential threats.

He wouldn’t ask about the conditions in which he is held. He knows he is in good hands. He gets fed, has clothes, and the weapons he gets to use are top notch. When his handlers wipe him before or after a mission, it almost feels like sleep. The way his mind blanks, the way he’s not sure if what he knows is a dream or reality. When he wakes he is cold, but he knows what it takes to get warm.

He wouldn’t ask about specific targets, no more than he has to know. His handlers make sure he knows all that matters. Don’t ask, don’t question. These man, women and children are a threat and must be eliminated. His work is a gift, he is gifted. Are they not threats now, then they will be later.

He never recognizes people, while some do seem to know him. He assumes they have heard about the many accomplishments he has made. His work is good for the organization, for mankind. He doesn’t ask and they don’t tell. If they do, they vanish within a week.

But, then he does ask about the man on the bridge. The man who had named him, who made him consider either a dream or a memory. He is told he remembers him from a mission completed last Monday. He is pretty there aren’t mountains around Washington D.C. He doesn’t push it, nor does he fight. He trusts them, they have never not been right.

He lets them wipe him, he always does. He knows they are right, but he used to know that man too.

Afterwards he knows what needs to be done. This time he doesn’t get a week.


End file.
